1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to dispensing taps, and more particularly to a self-sealing dispensing tap for use on flexible packages.
2. Description of the Background
It is known to provide liquid products, and more particularly consumable liquid products (e.g., milk, juices, sauces, etc.), in soft sided pouches or bags. Typically, such containers are initially formed in planar sheets, often comprised of layers of paper and thermoplastic, and are thereafter formed into the desired container shape, filled with the intended product, and sealed as a closed package. After the container is filled and sealed, it may be provided with a dispensing outlet, such as by adhesively securing the dispensing outlet to a portion of the container that may later be torn open by the user to provide access to the product stored inside. For this purpose, a weakened zone may be provided in the packaging material enabling a user to break through the packaging once the dispensing outlet has been moved to an open position.
Notably, it has been necessary to apply such dispensing outlets to the packaging after the planar package has been formed, and particularly in the predetermined location of the weakened zone of packaging that is intended to be pierced by the user. Unfortunately, such flexible packages typically have not been provided fitments or outlets embedded into the packaging structure, as the planar laminate packaging material has lacked the structural integrity to support such fitments, and because the typical filling equipment ordinarily used in conjunction with filling such containers will not accommodate external fitments in the filling process. As a result, this type of flexible package offers end-users limited benefits and has limited applications.
More particularly, once such a container is opened, a user will typically lift the container as they would a pitcher and pour the liquid from the container through the dispensing outlet. While such configuration has been generally acceptable for individual consumers who need to dispense only a small quantity of product at a time, it has not proven useful for foodservice applications which often require dispensing of larger quantities of liquid and which often use dispensing apparatus to assist in the dispensing process. Prior known flexible containers to which an external dispensing outlet is adhesively applied in a set location have not proven conducive to incorporation in commercial dispensing apparatus, and would in fact require a fitment enabling connection to such apparatus if they were to be used in commercial applications, but the lacking structural integrity of the container structure has prevented the incorporation of such a feature. It would therefore be highly beneficial to provide a fitment that could be applied to such a flexible container after the container has been filled and sealed, which does not have to be embedded in the container structure during the manufacturing process, and which fitment would enable connection to dispensing apparatus quickly, safely, and securely.